1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabric having an antistatic stuffer used in the manufacture of non-woven textiles.
2. Description of Background
Non-woven textiles are broadly defined as sheet or web structures bonded together by entangling of the fibers mechanically, thermally or chemically. Non-woven textiles are not made by weaving or knitting. Thus, non-woven fabrics are engineered fabrics that may be a limited life, single-use fabric or a very durable fabric. These fabrics can imitate the appearance, texture and strength of a woven fabric.
During the fabrication of most nonwovens, static electricity can build-up. The result of static electricity build-up is the occasional spontaneous electrostatic discharge, or ESD. An ESD can not only damage the non-woven product in production, but it can also irreparably damage the fabric used in the fabrication of the non-woven product. This can lead to costly replacement of the fabric and down time for the manufacturing apparatus. In the worst case scenario, the machine fabricating the non-woven product can be damaged, or initiation of a fire could result.
One way to avoid ESD is to use an antistatic fabric made with carbon-filled polyamide antistatic yarns and conductive edging. These are generally endless or loop seamed. However, loop seams are weaker than the main body of the fabric, and they can place a seam mark on the finished product. Still further, endless fabrics are difficult and time-consuming to install, and cut warp ends at the seamed area become points of attachment for the non-woven fibers, resulting in “fiber picking.”